In the common mechanical stages of upright and inverted microscopes, the two coordinate motions X and Y of the stage carrying the specimen are implemented by a coaxial drive mechanism via suitable means of transmission, with the coaxial drive mechanism for the X motion remaining stationary. During Y motion, the coaxial drive mechanism moves along in the Y direction, which is ergonomically unfavorable. For the user, this means that, as the specimen is being moved, the distance between the stage drive and the focusing drive knob constantly changes. Therefore, among other things, it is hardly possible to actuate both control elements with one hand. An ergonomically optimum solution would be to have a stage drive the position of which could be adjusted by the user, and which would then remain stationary during the X and Y motions of the microscope stage.
A coaxial drive mechanism for a microscope specimen stage, designed as a mechanical stage, is known from DE 195 32 008 C2. It comprises a stationary guideway for two stage elements which are displaceable relative to each other horizontally in orthogonal displacement directions, and control elements that are linked to the said stage elements, can be rotated about a coaxial axis and will maintain their position in space during a displacement of the two stage elements in X and/or Y direction. For displacing a stage element, means for force transmission in the form of toothed belts, ropes or levers that carry toothed-gear or friction-gear chains are provided, which transmit the torque created by the associated control element to this one stage element so as to displace it in the associated displacement direction. While this specimen stage features a stationary arrangement of the control elements for stage movement, individual positioning of the control element is not possible.
In a microscope stage drive described in DE 35 14 431, two slides, which are movable normally to each other and perpendicularly to the optical axis, are provided together with associated drive elements, the output links of which are mounted coaxially. Force transmission between the output links of the drive elements and the associated slides is effected via pulling means running over turn pulleys.
In the microscope specimen control device disclosed in DE 10 2004 056 531 A1, the control means provided for moving the microscope stage is also arranged stationary.